A message including generally used text message, multimedia message, and chatting message notifies a message notification to a receiver upon the receipt of the message on the basis of a notification mode preset in an electronic device of the receiver.
Since upon the receipt of the message as above, the message notification occurs on the basis of the notification mode that the receivers presets in the electronic device regardless of a situation of the receiver, the receiver needs to set a notification mode appropriate for his/her situation each time.
Additionally, if bell sound or vibration occurs by a received message under the condition that the receiver does not set the notification mode of the electronic device to be appropriate for his/her situation, uncomfortable situations may occur regardless of the receiver's intention or a sender's intention.